La navidad de Asgore
by Furry Cat Writter
Summary: Esta por celebrarse la fiesta de navidad dentro de Grillby s, y lo que parece una fiesta normal se torna un trajín cuando todas las cosas incomodas y poco agradables le empiezan a ocurrir al Rey Asgore y a Toriel, ¿qué clase de situaciones les aconteceran?, averigüenlo aquí (ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD DE FURRY CAT WRITTER, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN)


**Buenos días, noches, tardes, madrugadas, lo que sea que estén pasando, Soy Furry Cat Writter trayéndoles una historia única para celebrar estas fechas de navidad, es un Ship de Undertale que está narrado en la perspectiva de Asgore Dreemurr, y bueno, espero que les guste esta historia y mucho.**

 _ **La navidad de Asgore**_

 _-¿Es enserio?..._

 _-Claro tontuelo, es navidad, todos deberíamos pasar juntos en estas épocas, además es la primera navidad que tendremos con Frisk, será algo emocionante, ven por favor_

 _-Ah… claro… ahí estaré_

 _-Gracias…_

Mhaa… navidad, la fecha más hermosa del año pero aun así la fecha en la que me siento más solo, desde que Toriel dejo el castillo, he sentido que todo ha perdido vitalidad, incluso mis bellas flores ya no sonríen de igual manera a como lo hacían antes, enserio me hacía falta Toriel.

Cometí errores graves, trate de reponerlos, aun así Toriel vivió mucho tiempo molesta conmigo, principalmente eso fue lo que más sorprendió, cuando recibí esa llamada de Toriel invitándome a pasar navidades con todos, iban a hacer una pequeña reunión en Gribbly´s, ese bar en medio de Snowdin que muy poco visitaba, creo que entre si acaso unas dos veces por mera curiosidad o por probar las papas fritas, pero de igual el lugar era agradable, muy ameno si se trataba de estar con la familia un buen rato.

Me entro en la cabeza la idea de que Toriel estaba invitándome porque se vio obligada, era bastante probable, Undyne es amiga de ella así como amiga mía (además de mi capitana en la antigua guardia real) probablemente Undyne le pidió que me invitara, aunque de ser así me abría llamado ella. No estaba seguro de que podría ser lo que la llevo a llamarme a su fiesta, pero aun así quería ir, había muchos que me agradaban y que probablemente estarían ahí, además, si tenía la oportunidad de amenizar con Toriel nuevamente, que mejor.

Un par de horas después de la llamada de Toriel, recibí un mensaje de texto, nuevamente de ella:

" _Asgore, perdón, me olvide de decirte algo, abra un intercambio de regalos, si pudieras conseguir algo para alguien especial estaría genial. Para quien tú quieras. Nos vemos esta noche ;)"_

Las cosas se empezaban a poner mejores, podría pasar navidad con mis amigos, con Toriel, y podría darle un regalo, que fantástica velaba apuntaba a ser esa, no podía esperar, tenía que darle algo que fuera muy especial, habían tantas opciones, yo no soy de esos que no saben que regalar, es Toriel, yo la conozco mejor que nadie, esto va a ser fantástico…

Llego la hora indicada, recorrí el largo trecho desde mi castillo hasta Snowdin, no a pie claro, fui con aquel barquero a uno de los costados de Hotland para así no tener que viajar tanto y llegar fresco a la fiesta, tras arribar en Snowdin pude dirigir al bar de Gribbly´s, fui recibido muy amablemente por Alphis, la científica de mi reino, era muy agradable aunque muy tímida y tenía una forma peculiar de hablar, que se yo, ¿una india María quizá?

- _Muy buenas noches rey Asgore, me alegra mucho que haya venido a nuestra reunión-_ pronunció ella

- _Buenas noches Alphis, me alegra haber sido invitado, espero que sea una velada excelente_

 _-Claro que si, vamos pase, que solo faltaban usted y los hermanos esqueleto…_

 _-¡HEY ESPERENNOS, YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO!-_ una escandalosa voz llamo nuestra atención, a lo lejos venían los hermanos, el menor y más alto corría muy aprisa, el mayor no corría, era llevado en el antebrazo del menor, conocía bien a esos dos, el menor era activo, aunque un poco distraído, el mayor era inteligente, carismático pero un poco gandul, una vez llegaron ellos, ingrese junto con Alphis.

Ahí estaban todos, las mesas habían sido movidas hacia las paredes, quizá planeaban bailar un poco por lo que dejaron adecuando la pista, Undyne estaba en una mesa a la que acudió Alphis una vez entro, los hermanos se sentaron en la barra frente al barman, en otra mesa estaban aquel niño sin brazos pero aun así muy optimista, también Frisk y Toriel en la misma mesa, habían varias mesas más, pero la verdad yo no quería sentarme solo, así que acudí a la mesa de Toriel.

 _-Uhm… ¿puedo sentarme?-_ llame su atención, Toriel me regreso a ver junto con los dos chicos

- _¡Hurra!-_ exclamo Monster Kid- _¡el rey Asgore Dreemurr se sentara con nosotros!-_ comenzó a brincar de emoción en el asiento, Frisk se veía alegre, Toriel, bueno, ella no se veía disgustada de que me siente en la misma

- _Claro, siéntate-_ Toriel apunto una banca en frente de ella, me dirigí a ella y me senté, fue casi instantáneo, pero ese momento simplemente no pude evitar tener un recuerdo, muy rápido, pero me lleno de mucha melancolía, por mi mente pasaron esos momentos en los que podía disfrutar de un almuerzo delicioso junto a Toriel y mis dos niños en mi castillo, no pude evitar ver en Frisk a mi pequeña Chara, y donde estaba Monster Kid, pude ver a mi bello Asriel, que precioso recuerdo…

- _¿Asgore?... ¿Asgore?-_ escuche ese momento a Toriel, despertándome de mi fantasía, regrese la vista a ella y me veía ligeramente extrañada – _Asgore, ¿está todo bien?_

 _-Ah… lo siento mucho, creo que me distraje en mis pensamientos, ¿qué me decías?_

 _-Te pregunté cómo estabas_

 _-Bien supongo, me alegra mucho que me hayan invitado, lo agradezco…_

Supongo que no fue el mejor de los comienzos, pero la noche en lo que avanzada pudo mejorarse, bailamos unas cuantas piezas de aquella rockola en la esquina, el barman sirvió el especial de la noche, papas fritas, era lo único que había comido dentro de ese bar, aunque no me quejo, son muy buenas, llego entonces la hora del dichoso intercambio de regalos, Alphis tomo la palabra un momento.

- _Bue... bueno, es hora de comenzar con el intercambio de regalos, para hacerlo más especial quizá podrimos venir aquí al centro y decir unas palabras para la persona a quien le vamos a dar el regalo, ¿les parece?-_ ¿Decir algo especial?, diablos, se me iría toda la noche si Toriel…

Muchos parecieron verse complacidos con la idea, así que empezaron, a salir uno por uno, primero salieron los hermanos, cada uno denotando su gran personalidad, entre ellos se habían dado regalos, lo mismo paso entre Undyne y Alphis, así cómo entre Frisk y Monster Kid, Frisk de hecho recibió dos regalos, Toriel quiso darle un regalo a él también, vaya fortuna de ese niño.

Incluso el barman recibió un regalo, al parecer el mayor de los esqueletos le dio algo, después de eso, llego mi turno, tenía planeado que decir, aunque si soy cien por ciento honesto, estaba poniéndome nervioso.

 _-Bien… yo prepare mi regalo para alguien que enserio considero especial… que a pesar de todo, siempre tiene un lugar en mi corazón y que sin lugar a duda, jamás va a salir de ahí… Toriel, esto es para ti… -_ Sentía mucha liberación tras poder decir eso, aunque logre ver que muchos tenían una expresión un tanto desvanecida, excepto por Toriel, quien se veía sorprendida, fue a coger el regalo que tenia para ella, pude abrazarla un momento y decirle un muy sincero "feliz navidad".

Una vez acabada la controversia por la entrega de regalos, todos se fueron a sentar, supongo que nadie se dio cuenta y en eso me incluyó yo, nadie me había regalado nada, me entristecía, un poco quizá, planeaba dejar que me afecte, para nada, un objeto material es algo demasiado pasajero contando lo poco que es la vida, por lo que si a última hora recibía algo estaría bien, si no, también.

La noche avanzó cada vez más, el barman sirvió otra ronda de papas fritas y entre cosa y cosa comenzaron los juegos, unos medio navideños, otros para nada y otros mejor ni los menciono, lo que sí, todos se divertían, pude participar un poco con los demás, parecían tener una energía inagotable en comparación a mí que termine agotado tras el juego de las sillas, por lo que no dude en irme a sentarme junto con Toriel, quien no participo del juego.

Tras sentarme, hubo un silencio algo incomodo, no sabía que decir ni como comenzar una conversación con ella, de seguro que era la peor situación de todas las posibles. Después de varios minutos de silencio, tuve la fortuna de que Toriel comenzó a hablar.

- _¿Lo estas pasando bien?-_ preguntó ella

- _Ah sí, está muy entretenida esta fiesta-_ respondí – _¿te gustó lo que te regale?_

 _-Uhm… es que aun no he abierto el regalo, pero puedo abrirlo ahora-_ ese momento dirigió su mano al paquete, lo tomo y empezó a desprender el papel de regalo suavemente, tratando de dañarlo lo menos posible. Una vez llego a la caja, la abrió, entonces vio lo que había hecho para ella, un suéter bordado a mano de color morado con unos bordes dorados.

- _Wau, que suéter tan bonito Agoré, ¿tu lo hiciste?-_ Yo asentí a su pregunta – _Vaya, es hermoso, y no se te escapo ningún punto_

 _-Llevaba algo de tiempo practicando… pruébatelo, espero que no me haya quedado muy grande._

 _-Está bien-_ saco el suéter de la caja, lo desplegó con calma y se lo puso, se veía fantástica, el morado es su color _-¿Bueno?, ¿qué tal está?_

 _-Precioso..._

 _-Muchas gracias Asgore, es muy lindo… bueno, ahora muéstrame, ¿qué te regalaron a ti?-_ Me incomode mucho con eso, no sabía cómo decirle que nadie me había dado nada, sentía que sería grosero decir que nadie me regalo algo, no sabía qué hacer.

- _Pues…_ -apenas pronuncié

 _Anda, ¿dónde está tu regalo?-_ Toriel se inclinó un poco para ver entre las sillas- _Hay, no lo veo, ¿lo tienes tú?-_ negué con la cabeza, Toriel entonces regreso la vista a los demás - _¿Hey, alguien ha visto el regalo de Asgore?_

 _-EL REGALO DEL REY ESTA PERDIDO, ¡NO PUEDE SER!-_ exclamó Papyrus

 _-Vamos Paps, apuesto a que si lo buscamos lo hallaremos-_ Pronuncio Sans

 _-¿Recuerda donde lo dejó Rey Asgore?-_ Preguntó Alphis

 _-La cuestión es…_ -traté de decir.

 _-Vamos Alphis, esa pregunta no tiene cabida aquí, es posible que alguien lo tomara por error-_ intervino Undyne– ¡ _todos revisen si no tienen algún regalo de más, el que tenga el nombre del rey es de él!_

 _-Obviamente Undyne-_ repuso Sans en su tono bromista mientras le hacía caer en cuenta de la redundancia innecesaria que dijo, por un momento causo risa, entonces todo mundo comenzó a ver entro los regalos

- _He, basta ya a todos, no hace falta… -_ No me atendieron, parecía que enserio deseaban hallar ese regalo… Tras unos minutos, todos concordaron en que no había tal regalo con mi nombre, parecía que muchos empezaban a tener sospechas, se empezaban a oír los murmullos, "¿quién le dio al rey el regalo?" probablemente decían.

- _Tratemos de recapitular-_ propuso Alphis- _yo le di un regaló a Undyne -_ sonrío- _y al pequeño Frisk_

 _-Yo le di un regalo a Monster Kid y Alphis y a Papyrus-_ habló Undyne

 _-YO RECUERDO EXACTAMENTE QUE ME PARE JUSTO AQUÍ- hablo Papyrus mientras_ se movía a una parte del bar _–Y LE ENTREGUE MI REGALO A SANS Y UNDYNE_

- _Si mal no recuerdo le di un regalo a Toriel y a Gribbly- pronunció Sans_

Fue entonces cuando Toriel se dirigió hacia mí, pude notar que tenía la incredulidad en su rostro, además de la preocupación y la vergüenza, las tres en una misma expresión.

- _Asgore… ¿quién te dio tu regalo?_ \- Me quede callado, no podía responder, percibí en el rostro de todos la expresión infortunada de llevarse una mala sorpresa, que clase de cosas estarían pasando por su cabeza, supongo que muchos deberían estarse muriendo de vergüenza, aunque muchos saben que no me dejo llevar por mi título de rey del subsuelo, se empeñan mucho en hacerme sentir como un déspota mandatario, enserio era algo poco agradable.

La fiesta parecía estarse apagando, aunque solo fueron unos segundos de amigos viéndome y compartiendo expresiones muy claras de "No puede ser" o "como pudimos hacerle eso al rey", note que la fiesta se empezó a apagar, me sentiría muy mal si por mi toda la festividad navideña quedaba arruinada.

- _Vamos chicos, hay que disfrutar de la fiesta… disculpe señor Barman-_ le hable a Gribbly quien aunque no tiene una expresión fácil del todo notoria, sabía que tenía la misma expresión que los demás - _¿Podría poner algo en la rockola?, algo quizá tranquilo como para poder relajar los músculos…_

El barman se apresuró ese momento, se aproximó a la Rockola y la puso a funcionar, comenzó a sonar una pieza suave, tranquila, perfecta para bailar en un vaivén con alguien junto a ti

 _-¿Quisieras bailar Toriel?-_ le pregunté mientras le extendía la mano, justo como deseaba, Toriel tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a la pista entre la vista incrédula de todos. Podía notar que en aquella pista Toriel y yo éramos los únicos que bailábamos, sentía la vista de todos sobre mí, incluida Toriel, quien aún estaba estupefacta, quizá se preguntaba el por qué estaba tan tranquilo después de no haber recibido nada, yo únicamente hice lo que me resulto mejor, junte mi mirada hacia la suya y no la aparte nunca, quería demostrarle que no me importaba nada más que estar bailando con ella ese momento.

Aquella pieza acabo y yo me sentía fantástico, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no bailaba algo con Toriel, fue tan maravilloso como cuando me case con ella, podía recordar el ritmo del vals y la gracia con la que Toriel dejaba que su vestido se moviera como si fuese movido por el viento, justo así me sentía ese momento.

- _Maravilloso…_ -pude pronunciar apenas mientras le sonreía a Toriel, ella me devolvió la sonrisa, sentía que tenía una oportunidad dorada ese momento, era genial, nada podía arruinarme eso…

- _REY ASGORE- hablo Papyrus – MIENTRAS BAILABA TAN MARAVILLOSAMENTE CON LA REINA, ENTRE NOSOTROS DECIDIMOS DARLE UN REGALO QUE LE ABRIA DE GUSTAR MUCHO COMO FORMA DE DISCULPARNOS POR NO ENTRAGARLE NADA_

 _-Ah, no es necesario, aprecio el esfuerzo pero no debieron, estoy bien-_ replique

 _-No sea modesto rey-_ hablo Undyne- _esto le gustara_

 _-Uhm… está bien, gracias_

No esperaba para nada que le sacaron el listón a uno de sus regalos, lo hicieran un lazo y me lo presentara Sans

- _Oh gracias, es un lindo lazo-_ agradecí

- _Trate de detenerlos, enserio… -_ entonces Sans se subió a una silla y le coloco el lazo en la cabeza a Toriel

- _¡Feliz Navidad Rey Asgore!-_ exclamaron todos, admito que por un momento me sonreí con tal regalo, aunque ese momento solo podía sentir una cosa, vergüenza, ¿me habían regalado a Toriel?, ¿es enserio?, la pobre Toriel estaba sonrojada a más no poder, además de mostrar una expresión algo desalentadora.

- _Necesita privacidad Rey, porque podemos salir un momento-_ hablo Undyne

- _Esperen un momento, aprecio el esfuerzo y todo pero no pueden regalarme a Toriel, no es algo posible… o legal_

 _-HAY VAMOS REY ASGORE, ES NAVIDAD, DISFRUTE DE SU REGALO-_ Hablo Papyrus – _NO CREO QUE LA REINA TENGA PROBLEMA EN SER SU REGALO_

 _-Bueno_ …-comenzó a decir Toriel con cierto tono apenado, pero entonces

 _-Acaba de decir bueno, entonces no tiene problema-_ dijo Undyne interrumpiéndola – _Vámonos todos, dejémoslos solos_

- _Esperen, ¿por qué debemos salir nosotros?, afuera está haciendo frio, mejor quedémonos dentro y mandémoslos a la cocina, oye Grillby, ¿se puede?_ \- preguntó el esqueleto Mayor al Barman, este respondió con una seña, apuntando hacia una puerta que como suponía, debía ser la cocina, entonces, entre empujones y jalones, nos dejaron metidos en la cocina…

 _-Chicos abran la puerta-_ pidió Toriel, no lo hicieron, en vez de eso, escuchamos que pusieron música de la rockola a todo volumen, Toriel solo se pudo sentar contra una pared con frustración.

Ese momento solo podía pensar en que todo esto era planeado, quizá provocaron eso para que me quede con Toriel a solas, podría ser, aunque también cavia una mínima posibilidad de que todo esto haya sido algo espontaneo, fuera cual fuera la situación que haya acontecido, solo podía saber que en realidad esto no funcionaba para ninguno de los dos, de hecho se estaba volviendo hasta incómodo.

- _Lamento que esté pasando todo esto Asgore, yo no esperaba que actuaran así-_ hablo Toriel algo apenada

- _Está bien, no es tu culpa, solo espero que no nos dejen aquí-_ pronuncie mientras me acercaba a ella algo timorato- ¿ _puedo?-_ pronuncie esperando a que me permitiera sentarme a su lado, ella dio palmaditas en el suelo al lado suyo, entonces me senté a su lado. En ese momento Papyrus abrió la puerta de golpe, dándonos un gran susto a ambos.

-¿ _YA SE ESTAN BESANDO?_

 _-¿Qué?-_ preguntó Toriel incrédula

- _¿Para eso nos metieron aquí?-_ pregunté indignado

- _CLARO… PARECE QUE NECESITAREMOS ALGO MÁS FUERTE, ¡UNDYNE, EL MUERDAGO!-_ me congele ese momento, todo este drama, ¿todo esto solo por qué esperaban un beso nuestro?, por más que yo deseara hacerlo de nuevo como hace mucho tiempo atrás, no podía forzar a Toriel, no era correcto.

Fue mucho más para ambos cuando Undyne le entrego a Papyrus una rama de muérdago, se acercó y coloco con algo de adhesivo la rama en medio de nosotros, pegada en la pared

- _ESTO NO DEBERIA FALLAR_ \- dijo Papyrus, entonces salió cerrando nuevamente la puerta, cuando regrese a ver a Toriel, pude notar una expresión molesta, fue mucho más cuando nos percatamos que estaban espiándonos por la ventana de la puerta.

- _Si quieren un beso entonces se los daremos, ven Asgore-_ pronunció Toriel molesta mientras se levantaba, me hizo levantar, entonces me tomó de las mejillas, comenzó a acércame hacia ella, iba a besarme, claro estaba, pero lo hacía de mala gana, eso me desalentó, yo no quería un beso así, entonces la detuve.

- _Toriel aguarda-_ la detuve poniendo mi mano en su boca para detenerla

- _¿Qué pasa Asgore?, no vez que si les damos lo que quieren nos van a dejar en paz-_ respondió aun con el tono de brava

 _-Sé que pasara eso Toriel… pero yo no quiero algo así, y sé que tú tampoco lo quieres… si nos vamos a besar, hagámoslo porque queremos y no por qué nos obligan_

 _-Es solo un beso Asgore, por favor, acabemos con esto-_ me suplicó

- _Toriel… fue un beso lo que me unió en matrimonio contigo, y ahora es un beso lo que está causando que lo poco que nos hemos reconciliado se desbarate, no quiero perderte aún más de cómo te perdí cuando te fuiste del castillo Toriel… debo confesarte algo importante , nada es lo mismo ya, desde que te fuiste todo a perdido bastante de su brillo, mi castillo está solo, las flores de mi jardín ya no sonríen como antes, siempre mi cuerpo se pregunta donde estas cuando me siento triste, pero no se responder Toriel._

 _-Asgore… ¿no entiendo?, ¿qué pretendes decir?_

 _-¡Te extraño Toriel!, ¡te extraño!-_ exclamé, ya no podía retener lo que sentía, quería que Toriel supiera todo- _quiero tenerte de vuelta conmigo Toriel, no paso haciendo nada más que imaginar que algún regresas al castillo, tú y el humano, ambos llegan, y llegan para quedarse… no aguanto más la soledad Toriel, me está volviendo loco y sé que lo único que me salvara de caer en la demencia eres tu… -_ Toriel estaba exaltada, ya no estaba molesta, yo por mi lado sentía que quería llorar, la emotividad del momento por supuesto- _Cuando me invitaste, yo sentí que hoy seria el día en el que podría contarte todos estos sentimientos Toriel, yo jamás aprendí a dejarte ir, te guarde en mi alma hasta el fondo y conserve la esperanza de que algún día me perdones y regreses conmigo Toriel…_

Toriel parecía pensárselo un momento

- _Toriel… yo quiero besarte, quiero besarte porque yo te amé antes y aun te amo… si es que nos besamos esta noche, quiero saber que tú lo haces porque aún después de haber cometido errores horribles, después de haber causado tanto mal a inocentes, aun así, sabes que me esforcé por ser diferente, por volver a ser el hombre con el que te casaste y del que te habías enamorado… si no es así, solo vámonos de aquí Toriel, no te veas obligada a hacer algo por que los demás lo quieren, has lo que sienta tu corazón Toriel, bésame porque me amas, no por otra cosa._

Desahogar todos esos sentimientos me hizo sentir una enorme y profunda paz conmigo mismo, era probable que Toriel estuviera pensándose mis palabras, pero ya, no tenía razón esperar a que pasase algo, me sentía mucho mejor.

- _Asgore… ¿dices todo eso de corazón?-_ me preguntó, yo solamente asentí – _entonces… bésame_

¿Podría ser cierto?, ¿lo logre?, ¿acaso la recupere?, que felicidad sentía, quería brincar de la alegría, probablemente lo haría después, ese momento solo me acerque a Toriel, estreche sus caderas con mis brazos y la bese. Ella correspondía a mi beso, me sentía muy feliz, nuevamente estaba besándola, ni siquiera el beso de nuestra boda lo sentí tan fantástico como este, este era el beso de la reconciliación, el beso con el que marcaba el borrón y cuenta nueva, obviamente, el mejor regalo de navidad que jamás haya tenido en mi vida. Tras separarme de Toriel, le susurré algo que ya tenía en mente pedirle.

- _Vuelve conmigo Toriel, vuelve al castillo por favor-_ Toriel sin dudarlo respondió

- _Lo hare, iré contigo-_ Que felicidad, volvía a tenerla conmigo… Tras salir de la cocina, todos estaban expectantes, pero nadie se atrevió a hablar sino hasta que Sans dijo algo

- _¿Entonces, ya son novios?_

 _-Asgore no es mi novio Sans-_ respondió directamente y sin rodeos, me sentí congelado ese momento, ¿acaso lo que paso a dentro fue mentira? – _Es mi esposo… -_ No mentía, que alegría…

El resto de la velada me la pase planeando con Toriel lo que sería una vez regrese al castillo, cosas como la mudanza, la habitación del humano y bueno, cosas que ese momento resultaron relevantes, pero lo que más me importaba era que ya tenía de nuevo a mi amada Toriel, además de un nuevo hijo, nuevamente mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora por que tenía nuevamente una familia, y esta vez, no cometería ningún error que la aparte de mí, la amaría toda mi vida, el resto de mis días.

 **Bueno gente, considero que esta es la última historia que subiré este año, nos estaremos viendo de nuevo en Enero, voy a tomarme unas cortas vacaciones, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado mucho, Yo soy Furry Cat Writter y sin más que decir, Sayounara! Y Feliz Navidad por parte mía y de todo mi equipo quéeeee no se encuentra aquí, pero bueno, los verán en Enero, nos vemos.**


End file.
